Les Enfants
by cashewdani
Summary: Spike finds his evening disturbed by something unexpected (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Les Enfants  
  
Author: Danielle  
  
E-mail: PrincessCashew@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Just to be safe I'll say all through to "Wrecked"  
  
Summary: Spike finds his evening interrupted by something out of the ordinary.  
  
Notes: This takes place after "Wrecked" but Buffy and Spike have started to deal with their issues.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, and whoever has rights to these people in court. Do not sue me, I'm poor anyway.  
  
Feedback: I would love it so much if you sent me some!  
  
Distribution: Whoever wants it can have it, just e-mail me first so I can come and visit. It will be on my site  
  
"You'd think in a bleeding cemetery you could get some quiet." Something outside was crying. Something small. Something young. Something human.  
  
Spike ran his black fingernails through his hair. Passions only had started five minutes ago and Sheridan -was just beginning to remember Luis. Stupid blasted humans!  
  
He slammed the door to his crypt open and it seemed to move under its own accord. He saw the thing that was making the entire racket, a little girl. Her brown hair was in pigtails and her tears were dripping over the front of her pink dress. There was this little basket type thing next to her feet. "Shhhh. Luv, what are you doing out here all by yourself at night?"  
  
He walked closer to her, and she slowly began to back away from him. "Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me"  
  
"I won't hurt you. Why are you crying?" The girl's head whipped around and she screamed as a scabby demon lumbered out from behind a mausoleum. "Answers my question. Get inside. Wait there for me." She wasn't moving. "Come on, go." She finally ran towards the entryway and he kicked the door shut behind her.  
  
She'd left the basket. Apparently that was what the creatures were looking for because they headed right towards it. "Oh no you don't." Spike kicked it in the face and laughed at the sound of its jaw shattering. Purple ooze began to drip from between its razor-like teeth and it coated the black scales of its misshapen chin. It growled.  
  
It took a swipe at him, but the vampire leaped over his slow moving arm and avoided its four claws. On the way down he grabbed the horns sticking out from the side of its head and twisted. The cranium fell off in his hands and the demon's body completely dissolved into the purple goo.  
  
Whatever the creature wanted had started to move inside its blankets. It was human too. Spike moved aside the coverings of what on closer inspection turned out to be a baby carrier to reveal an infant boy. He flickered his eyes open and Spike found two evergreen orbs gazing back at him. Some black wisps of hair had blown across the child's face. "You're quite a looker, can see now why those scary things wanted to get their claws on you."  
  
The baby began to cry, the long wails only they can achieve. Spike unhooked the straps holding the infant in, and as soon as the boy was in his arms, the sobbing ceased. "What in Lucifer's name am I going to do with two children?" He muttered to himself as he slung the carrier over his shoulder with his free arm and headed back into his crypt. 


	2. Chapter 2

He balanced the baby on his knee, trying to keep the little bugger from crying anymore. Sucking on his index finger was keeping the infant occupied enough for the moment. "What's your name luv?"  
  
"Alexis."  
  
"What a nice name. Mine's Spike. Would this tyke happen to be your little brother?"  
  
"His name is Scott. My Mommy had him in February." She started to pinch at the white thighs of her tights. "Where is my Mommy?"  
  
"O Alexis, I don't know. We'll try to figure it out though. Do you have any ideas about where she might be?"  
  
"No." Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears again. "She told me to hold Scott and she turned around to go and get something she forgot out of the car, and then the scary monster came. So I ran away." She was crying again, big baubles of moisture. "I didn't know she wouldn't find me."  
  
He rubbed her back with his free hand. "Here come sit on my other knee." She obediently lowered herself onto his denimned thigh. "We're going to do everything we can to find your Mum alright?"  
  
"What's a Mum?" He chuckled a little.  
  
"Sorry pet. It's the word they use for Mommy where I come from. I just have a few more questions. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes." She pulled on his shirt and used it to wipe her face. He couldn't help but shutter a little as the wet fabric fell back over his skin.  
  
"Do you know where your car is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well aren't we in luck, where's that pet?"  
  
"On a street, it's parked next to a tree."  
  
"You don't know the name of the street do you?"  
  
"I don't know how to read. Is that bad? Am I supposed to know the street?" She was panicking again.  
  
"No, shhh, it's alright. We'll figure it all out. What did your Mum forget in the car?"  
  
"Her special book. It has funny words in it, and when she reads one part, she can make Scott's Cheerios dance." So her mother was a witch. "She said we came to visit here because there was something she had to do with the special book. It's a surprise."  
  
"Pretty interesting. Your Mum didn't give you anything else, some clothes or diapers?" She shook her head. "I think we'll have to go shopping." 


	3. Chapter 3

Scott whimpered back in his carrier, but there wasn't much of a choice for another location. He had a pack of Pampers tucked under the same arm, and had filled a diaper bag strung over his shoulder with some other things he felt were necessary, a container of formula, some bottles, bibs, and extra clothes for both children. Alexis held onto his other hand, and clutched a Barbie to her chest. He'd bought her the Harley Davidson one, liking the leather jacket that she had.  
  
If any of his gang could see him now, catering to little kids and carrying a bag adorned with white sheep and brown goats. He shook his head a little.  
  
He climbed the porch steps, and leaned against the doorbell with his shoulder. "Whose house is this?"  
  
"Just a friend of mine." The door opened cautiously, and on the other side there was a blond woman with a dishtowel hanging from her hands. Alexis snuck underneath Spike's duster to grab onto his leg.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting story." Scott really began to wail again at this point, his chubby cheeks turning a dark shade of red.  
  
"Buffy, isn't that always the way in the wonderful town of Sunnyfail? Please may we come inside? I promise to explain."  
  
"Yes, yes. Come in." She stepped out of his way, but leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You didn't eat their mother did you?"  
  
"God Buffy, no." He strode over the entryway and dropped the diapers next to the coat rack. Without losing a beat, he swooped down and pulled Scott from the straps holding him in, and hoisted him onto his shoulders. "S'ok mate. You'll get fed, don't you worry." He tousled the hair of the little girl standing on his Doc Martens. "You want to say hello?"  
  
She only buried her head further into his leg. "Alright, I'll handle the introductions. Buffy this is Scott." he said rubbing the baby's back "and this pretty little girl attached to my leg here is Alexis."  
  
Buffy knelt down onto her knees, and was at eye level with Alexis. "Hey there. Spike was right, you are a very pretty girl."  
  
"Well Slayer you know that I have impeccable taste in women." He grinned at her, thankful that they were speaking to each other again. It had been a hard couple of weeks in between.  
  
"What do you have here? Is that a Barbie doll? I know I still have a ton of those up under my bed." Spike laughed a little under his breath. "If I can find my sister around here, maybe you'd like to go play with them with her. How about we go look for her while Spike takes your brother for a bottle?"  
  
"It's alright luv, how about you go with Buffy?" She loosened her grip on his leg, and took hold of Buffy's hand.  
  
Before she made her way upstairs, Buffy turned to him. "You, me, kitchen, later."  
  
"No problem pet. Quick question though, you really still have some dollies tucked away under your bed?" She just sighed and continued on her way. He watched her make her way towards her room before he left the front hallway. "Alright Scott, how about that bottle now?" 


	4. Chapter 4

His stomach full at last, the baby had curled up into the crook of Spike's arm, drooling slightly onto his blue onesie. Spike was trying to make as many extra bottles as he could to stick into the refrigerator, but using only one hand was making the process kind of slow going.  
  
He turned around when he heard Buffy's footsteps on the tile. She laughed at him. "Are you managing to get any of that stuff into the bottles?" He looked down at his T-shirt, which was a variety of shades from the formula. "Here let me take him." Buffy tried to scoop Scott from Spike's arms, but the baby cried as soon as he lost contact with the vampire. "It's alright. You're ok. I got you." He didn't stop. "You have very big lungs for something so tiny."  
  
Spike reached out and ran his fingers over the baby's stomach. "Just give me a second kid. Buffy'll take good care of you, I swear." Scott stopped crying and started to coo a little. "There's a good boy."  
  
"You're very good at this."  
  
"My shirt would say otherwise."  
  
"Not the bottles. The whole being like a Dad thing. I never really pictured you as very paternal."  
  
"Thanks luv. I think. There were always little kids about when I was younger. My sister had quite a brood of her own."  
  
"I didn't know that you had a sister."  
  
"Three of them actually, two older and one younger." She stopped making eye contact with him; instead she tried to pretend she was reading the nutrition facts on the back of a box of cereal. "I didn't kill them."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Your eyes did." She blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that. Occupational hazard. Much like your shirt." She started to giggle again, as he carried the now full bottles to the refrigerator.  
  
"If you have such a problem with it," He lifted the hem to reveal his abs and chest to her. "It goes." He flicked the shirt over the back rung of a chair. "Is that better pet?"  
  
"Please put that back on. There are children in the house." She didn't avert her gaze though, and continued to stare at his nude skin, her breath coming a little quicker than before.  
  
"Alright, but only for the children." He picked the shirt up from off of the chair. Smirking, he said, "I know you wouldn't be asking otherwise." She didn't disagree with him, and he took that as a good sign. "You don't mind do you? Us being here? I was thinking that maybe I should have just taken them to a hotel."  
  
"I'm glad that you came."  
  
"Really?" He had raised his eyebrow a little as he spoke, and she tried to ignore that it made her heart flutter just as badly as when he had removed his shirt.  
  
"Really. A hotel is no place for lost little kids."  
  
"Oh." He turned away from her, and began to wipe at the counter tops with a sponge.  
  
"And I like having you here. Learning knew things about you. It's, it's good."  
  
"What else would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, since you ask." 


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Well more like he couldn't." She was rocking the carrier back and forth with her slipperred foot as Scott stared up at her, tear tracks still evident on his plump cheeks. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Eating." He held up a blue coffee mug. "You can go to bed, I'll stay up with him."  
  
"I'm ok for right now. Is Alexis finally asleep?"  
  
"No thanks to your sister. That girl can't bloody shut up can she?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person." She shifted her weight in the chair, and tried to see if the baby would mind if she stopped swaying the seat. He whimpered as soon as the movement stopped. "I can't imagine someone doing this."  
  
"What's that luv?"  
  
"Taking care of children all the time." He laughed, and she threw the pillow that was sitting beside her at his chest. "It's not funny. This is hard work."  
  
"Mommy Buffy regretting that she let us stay? I told you, I'll take care of all this, I found the kids and you need to get some sleep anyway."  
  
"I want to help. I like it. I haven't told many people this, so you have to swear to keep your mouth shut about it."  
  
"Who would I tell? You're my social circle, that's it."  
  
"Alright, I guess you can be trusted." She laughed a little bit. "I want kids. I know I don't seem like the motherly type, but I want to have a lot of them. I always have. So this is nice for me, getting to play Mommy. I always figured that I'd get married and have a whole carful of kids and I'd do the soccer games and ballet recitals and trips to the pediatrician and all that."  
  
"And now you don't think you can have that."  
  
"Well I mean do you really think that I can? I've already died twice and I'm not even 21 yet. I don't have a job, or an education and the husband prospects aren't looking so great."  
  
"Aw, I'm hurt."  
  
"You know what I mean Spike."  
  
"I know. You and I with a white picket fence, two and a half kids and the golden retriever in the yard isn't going to happen."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. This is good enough for me." The two settled into silence and sat listening to the baby breathe. The clock ticked quietly in the background. "You can have it if you want Buffy, a family. That's one thing that I've learned from you, if you persevere you can have anything you want no matter how many people tell you that you can't have it. It's so bloody over-said and cliché as all hell, but I think it's true. That's why I won't let you tell me it can't happen between us, because it can."  
  
He glanced over at her, expecting something different than what he saw. She'd fallen asleep sprawled across the chair, her chin resting squarely on the middle of her nightshirt. Her foot still wiggled the carrier. He walked over to her and carried the dozing Buffy to her bed. Giving her a small peck on the forehead, he walked towards the door and slowly clicked it into place. Had he not left he would have heard her mumble. "This is good enough for me." 


End file.
